(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automotive suspension-locking device for preventing a vehicle suspension from bouncing while passengers get on or off.
(b) Description of the Related Art
An air suspension is adapted to a heavy weight vehicle like a bus because its shock absorbing efficiency is superior to other types of suspensions. Typically, the air suspension system comprises an air chamber filled with compressed air and a piston rod for constituting an air spring and a shock absorber. The air spring has a low elastic modulus and low damping force so as to be used for a high volume shock absorber.
However, the air suspension has drawbacks in that a vehicle equipped with the air suspension bounces up and down when the passengers get on or off when the vehicle is stopped, because it adapts an air spring mechanism having a low elastic modulus and a low damping force.